


Cat-tastrophe

by firecracker189



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Rhett, cg!rhett, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Snippet based off the vlog where the pups meet a kitty for the first time.Link is upset because Barbara couldn't make a new friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Cat-tastrophe

“What’s wrong, Bumblebee?” Rhett asked softly, frowning as he entered the room. Link was sitting on the bed in his pajamas looking upset as he toyed with Flower, his stuffed bumblebee. The wings made soft crinkle noises as he turned her over in his hands, the soft rattle inside of the body making a soothing noise. 

“Bubba,” Rhett sat down beside him and Link scrambled into his lap. “Barbie no likes kitty.” Link drew it out, a whine at the end of the last word as he started crying. “Not friend? No makes?” Link clutched at his shirt and Rhett had to fight not to laugh as he rocked a little. 

“Barbara was just scared. She’s not like you, Link. She doesn’t know kitties are friends. You made friends with lots of kitties, haven’t you?” 

Link whined and nodded. “Nice friens.” he mumbled. “No hurts. Jade friens wif kitty.” 

“She did good, didn’t she? We’re very proud of her, right?” 

Another tearful nod. 

“Barbara just needs time to adjust. But we won’t bring any kitties in permanently any time soon. That doesn’t mean she didn’t like him. I think he just scared her, like when you have something new. New things are scary for you, right?” 

Link stuck his fingers in his mouth and nodded once more. 

“Well I bet she was upset ‘cause it was a new animal she’d never met before, like when we went to the dog park and she saw that raccoon.” Rhett wiped Link’s nose with a tissue. “Now calm down, bo. It’s time for sleep and we don’t want to be too worked up to listen to Bubba’s bedtime story, do we?” 

Link snuggled closer and shook his head. 

“No. Wouldn’t want that.” Rhett mused quietly, smiling to himself. “That’d be the end of the world.” 


End file.
